With the popularity of smart phone technology, the mobile device has been deeply rooted in people's lives. For example, using mobile positioning technology, mobile devices provide users with personalized and localized services.
GPS (Global Positioning System) is currently a widely used positioning technology. However, when a GPS receiver is operating in a room, the room attenuates the signal and decreases accuracy of the GPS. Recently, indoor positioning technologies have been developed, such as WiFi (Wireless Fidelity), ZigBee, Bluetooth, and ultra wideband wireless communication network.
Beacons implement an indoor positioning technology and provide a promising solution for positioning inside of buildings. Beacons generate radio frames and transmit to mobile devices in a certain beacon signal region. However, since applications resided on the mobile devices may retrieve user sensitive information during communication between the beacons and the mobile devices, security has become an issue for commercializing the beacon technology.